the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrification Technique
'Description:' A protean, whole-body technique whereby the user liquefies their entire body at will, making it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. Boasting high strategic value, the only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about. When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state. Since this technique turns the body into water, the user is extremely vulnerable to Lightning Release techniques. Requirements *Water Release *Jonin Rank *can't take Medical Ninjutsu Counts as a CPE RU! 'Passive' Jelly man: While not strictly immortal, a user of hydrification is difficult to truly harm by physical means. The users organs and general soft bits are made of an easily reforming gel that quickly disperses damage. However, being a gel man also makes them especially easy to damage with fire and electricity but he doesn't have any problems fighting in water. crits and called shots, 10 HP per end rather than 8, 1.25 times damage from fire and electricity. Unlike immortality the user isn’t rendered into a ‘reationary state at 8*end damage dealt. required before taking any other feats in the RU One with the waves bro: being a jelly man has it’s advantages around water. Should a hydrification user water meld he finds he can do so indefinitely without paying the maintain costs. However, he slowly starts to diffuse in bodies without extreme concentration. In combat situations where concentration is difficult a user can only stay melded like this for a number of rounds equal to their CC/4 (rounded down). Re-hydration: Brb, gotta go swimming. A hydrification user can heal damage at a rate of 10 CP per round while they’re in water at least up to their knees. Users cannot make use of this ability while melded as it makes concentrating far too difficult. It is nice, however, if there’s a short break between combat on missions. 'Techniques' 10 CP I’m a bloop, that’s my clone: For an extra 10 CP on top of clone costs the user can create a clone without hand signs and pull a switcheroo. The clone is created where the user is standing and the user transforms into a smallish water puddle on the ground. Suspicious if you weren't a gelly man who sheds water and uses water jutsu all the time. The whole act is nearly impossible detect, but does require the user's action for the round (clone can still act). 20 CP: Water wall: 2x barrier, blocks 40 40 CP: Hydrification mode: While actively hydrated the user user is nearly immune to damage and should be considered constantly shrouded in an 80 CP barrier. Rapid damage can break the barrier (more than 80 in one round), but it instantly reforms on the next round should the user choose to stay hydrified. My arms are not oddly proportioned (Passive addition to hydrification): while hydrified the user can move his body mass and chakra around to suit his situation, usually more effectively bashing people with a sword. Okay, always bashing people with a sword. Melee attacks deal an extra 25 damage (procs once per round per user. IE two clones and the user all hydrified could proc this 3 times, one user with a multi-attack procs once). NOW I’M MAD (Passive addition to hydrification): When the user is in conditions sufficient to trigger his passive healing he can absorb nearby water and grow to terrible size, rivaling that of a tailed beast. When in this form the user loses his healing bonus, but melee attacks deal an extra 50 damage (same mechanics are above, does not stack with the above) 'Known Users:' Category:Rank Upgrade